


Moonlight

by KallistoKavali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), California, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Idiots in Love, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance owns a vineyard, M/M, Napa Valley, Party, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Slow Burn, Stars, Three Years Later, Vineyard, alcohol consumption, dance, keith stays with lance, klance, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallistoKavali/pseuds/KallistoKavali
Summary: Three years later. One week changes everything.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. One Paladin Down

“She would’ve loved it” Pidges small hand squeezed his broad shoulder, gently sliding over the smooth fabric of his blazer. He forced himself into this beige suit once a year and he dreaded every second he spent in it. The layers were too restrictive. A button shirt, a tie, a vest, and then a jacket, with a belt and slacks to top it off. Who’s idea was that? What kind of man willing subjected himself to this unspeakable torture? He just wanted to slip into his old beat up baseball tee and take a nap on his sofa but Tonight he had to host a party in honor of his former teammate. 

The Allura jubilee was an annual event. On the day she sacrificed herself People and aliens from all over the universe gathered at the galaxy garrison's west coast base in celebration of the Altean princesses extraordinary life. All planned and executed by none other than Lance McClain. 

Lance shifts, Tilting his head to the right and squinting. Focusing on the dripping ice sculpture that glowed a pale shade of pink before them. 

“I don’t know, I think her nose is melting off” he confesses, finishing off the last sip of the champagne from the crystal glass in his left hand. 

“Oh, no, it’s definitely melting off” Hunk agrees, popping a few grapes into his mouth. Lance groans. His perfect posture crumbling along with his confidence as he gazes down at his pointy mahogany colored dress shoes. 

“Lighten up. You did a great job, Lance. Even though Allura will soon be a puddle of water.” Pidge consoles, laughing aggressively and patting his back with her palm. 

He sighs, Turning to scan over the sea of people. Subconsciously searching for a mess of dark locks he knew he wouldn’t find. “Anyway, Where is Shiro?” 

“Last I saw he was talking to Rolo near the crystal fountain on the far side of the venue.” Hunk nods his head in the direction of the sheer white canopy that hung high over the bar. String lights intertwined with the fabric bringing light to the otherwise dark drinking station. Lance weaves his way through the crowd of tipsy dancing adults and mumbles angrily to himself

“Can’t believe he didn’t come say hi when he got here.” 

When he finally reaches the head of white hair Lance lightly shoves, forcing Shiro's attention away from the former refugee and to his own slim stature. “Shiro! What the quiznak I haven't seen you in forever.” 

“Lance,” Shiro starts in that familiar tone of irritation that only Lance drew out of him  
“ Quit being dramatic. We had dinner together yesterday.” 

“Twenty four hours is a long time!” His arms flail violently at his sides.

“Lance”

“I just want to spend-“

“The blade is here. I’ll be right back.”

Shiro slipped past him and jogged toward the double doors that were propped open. Lance watches as a large group of blade members piled into the venue, All dressed in black suits and long flowing dresses. They begin splitting off in different directions each with their own personal mission to enjoy their only night of “leisure”. Shiro pulls Kolivan into a bear hug. The leader of the blade shoots Lance a smile and he returns the gesture. 

The Blade of Marmora.

There’s a pang in his chest. Those greyish- purple eyes come creeping into his mind once again. He can still hear his husky voice. The low laughter that rumbles at the base of a tone chest rings in his ears. The dark, dangerously soft mullet that was and always has been a part of who he is. Keith Kogane. That grumpy jackass took up every last square inch of Lance’s mind. Even after all these years. Even after completely losing all contact with him once the lions went on their way. He would give just about anything to tease that emo fucker one more time. Lance couldn’t shake the feelings he had for Keith. If only he had realized them sooner then maybe Kogane wouldn’t be the one that got away.

Lance grimaces, pushing away the thought that Keith might be decent enough to show up this year. He knocks back another glass of champagne swallowing his hopes and dreams of Kogane's dramatic rom-com eske arrival followed by a heartfelt declaration of love as they drive off into the sunset. Yep, he’s seen ‘can’t buy me love’ one too many times. Unfortunately, His life is not a movie, more like a really fucked up sitcom with one too many character deaths. 

“Lance!” Pidge grips his forearm pulling him to the dance floor as he protests. 

“Pidge, I don’t have time to dance” he asserts before she has a chance to ask. 

“That’s nice but I don’t care.” She places one hand in his while the other rests on his shoulder blade. His fingers graze the silk fabric of her jade colored dress and discomfort rushes over him as they begin to sway. Dancing with Pidge wasn’t the issue. No. The issue was Lance doesn’t know how to lead the Broken Tango. At all. The samba. The cha cha. The salsa. Literally any other dance, he’s pro at but the Broken tango? He’d only ever done it once. With Keith. Five years ago. On the training deck. In the castle of lions. 

Jesus Christ. 

“Pidge” Lance utters, racking his brain for an excuse to get him out of this, soon to be, disaster. 

“Shut up. This is my favorite song. Do not ruin it for me” she’s humming the tune as she pushes his arm to the ceiling and gracefully spins.  
He moves awkwardly, Waiting for Pidge’s comforting touch to return. 

“Why don’t you dance with your boyfriend” he grunts, looking to the other male dancers for Guidance. 

“Hunk is not my boyfriend and considering you hired his company to handle the food. He’s kind of busy”

“I'm the host. I’m kind of busy” he retorts, lunging to his left, steadying Pidge as she tilts and slowly raises her right leg in the air. “Be quiet. You owe me one” 

As they come back to center Pidge twirls to the right and Lance follows, forgetting the minor detail that he’s supposed to stay still as another partner orbits into him. 

Oh no.

Pidge lands in Hunks arms and a smile tugs at her glossed lips, nose scrunching in delight. It’s beautiful, pure, a real Kodak moment. The connection between the two is.. sinless.

As Lance whirls across the wooden floor he knocks a woman into the crowd of innocent bystanders. Hissing in regret as he watches her fall flat on her ass. 

He apologizes as his arms wrap around a sturdy neck, his pointing chin stabs into his own bicep. Their bodies firmly pressed together. A pair of Palms holding the small of his back. A smooth cheek rests against his. He can feel a warm breath on his ear. A hand draws them closer until their belt buckles touch. Something about it is strangely electric, passionate, familiar. As he sucked in the fresh scent of sandalwood and pine. His eyes drifted over black hair tied together with an elastic at the base of his pale neck. Out of the corner of his eye Lance saw the subtle sparkle of a diamond earring. 

It was him.. right? 

The color drained from his face. His heart shifted into overdrive. His head felt fuzzy. He had so many questions, so many things he needed to get off his chest. Then, the deep horrifying fear this isn’t who he thought It was set in. 

He pulls back slowly, letting his hands fall to their Designated spot on the maroon tweed suit as the man whisks him across the floor. Their eyes finally meet, faces inches apart. 

A raspy voice ignites a fire in Lance's chest. “Hey, sharpshooter. It’s been awhile.” His pink lips quirk up at one side. Grey eyes narrow on his blue ones and holy shit how can one sentence make you completely weak in the knees? It was sensual, mesmerizing, intoxicating. It forces Lance into an untamable frenzy 

“Keith” he breathes, as they jut their interlocked fingers to the right. Fully extending their arms as they move in unison with the other dancers, not daring to break eye contact. 

Keith chuckles. “All these years later and I still end up cradling you in my arms ” 

“Oh, bite me” Their heads whip to the left and right to the beat of the music. They take two strides before Keith pulls Lance’s arm over his head and watches as he spins effortlessly under his grasp landing with his back plastered against Keith’s chest. They moved as one, it’s as if they’re each other’s missing half. Their energy, Their connection, it’s Indestructible. It always has been. Not that either of them will ever admit it. 

“We’re having a bonding moment, Lance.” He mocks as his Pale hands slide down the length of Lance's torso, left hand settling on his hip bone as the right is angled diagonally to the floor. Lance slots their fingers together, his sweaty palms warming Keith’s chilled knuckles. 

“What are you doing here?” He shoots back, irritation playing into his voice as he attempts to ignore the flush that’s spreading across his cheeks and down the nape of his neck. 

“So grumpy and here I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Keith teases 

“Of course I’m happy to see you” he admits, looking at Keith out of the corner of his cerulean eyes. He’s smiling. A big, goofy, child-like smile showing off his perfectly white teeth. God, Lance waited years to see this ruggedly handsome grin again.

“Aww, Did you miss me?” Keith whispers, lips trailing over the shell of Lance’s ear. 

He Shudders, lids falling closed for a single moment to bask in the feeling of Keith’s mouth on his skin. “Did you miss me?” He retorts. 

Keith drops Lance's right hand, taking two fingers, placing them on his jaw and turning Lance's attention to focus solely on the zealous look in his eyes. 

“You know I did” 

His breath hitches, fingertips digging into the rough flesh of Keith’s hands. Oh, what he would do to freeze time, to live in this moment forever, to never have to say goodbye. His gaze falls to Keith’s lips. He contemplates the backlash he’d receive for shoving their mouths together.

Lance pulls away, his right arm shooting out to gain momentum whilst his left hand slides over Keith’s opposite. As their hands catch on another Keith yanks him back. Lance spirals, Keith’s arm wraps his torso and he dips him. Lance’s back arches, his chest still flat against Keith, body is fully supported by a muscular Leg. Their noses are touching and a surge of desire pools at the base of his stomach. 

As the music fades out and the other dancers disappear into the congregation they stay still. Staring deeply into a pit of endless memories. Keith leers, glancing at the pale blue marks on Lances cheek bones. 

“Do your Altean marks always glow like that?” 

No, They most certainly do not but would he confess the embarrassing fact that it only happened when he was hot and bothered? Of course not! So, He digresses.

“Can it, Kogane”


	2. Running on Impulse

He’s definitely the dumb one. There was no way around. He’s mind numbly fucking stupid and tonight was one of the many events which lead him to believe that heartbreaking reality. He stuck his nose in places it didn’t belong especially when it came to Keith. Lance couldn’t think rationally when he was around. Dumb shit would spew from of his mouth like hot lava out of an erupting volcano and there was no way to stop it. That’s how he got into this mess. 

They were gathered at a circular table, plates of food laid out in front of them. Exchanging stories about their recent experiences abroad. Pidge gushed about all the technological advances her family made with Chip. Hunk mentioned his plans of promoting Sal to executive chef. Shiro showed the group pictures of the two twin boys he and Curtis want to adopt. Lance twirls space juice around his glass. His eyes running across Keith’s body, studying his new features. 

He’s taller now. His jaw was just as sharp but slightly more squared than before. His shoulders are more broad. There’s tiny creases near his eyes and his hands with a few new scars. His laugh is the same, still warm and inviting. His hair is longer, it hangs at his shoulder blades. Lance can’t help but wonder about his day to day life. His personal life. Ya know, the one he used to be a part of. The one he used to watch play out first hand. The one they used to stay up talking about all those years ago. What was it like now? Is he happy? Does he cry himself to sleep? Does he have a lover? Did someone out there rip his heart out and blow it to Smithereens? Was it okay to ask him about it? He was overthinking, but how could he not? I mean, it’s Keith for fuck sake. Lance had to overthink or else he’d act ludicrous. 

Lance, relax. Stop freaking out. 

He puts his cup down on the wooden surface and reaches for his fork. He needs to distract himself from these racing, unforgiving thoughts. He tunes back in, listening closely to their conversation while munching on Cuban style Ropa Vieja Hunk made exclusively for him. 

“Yeah, the past three years have been taxing but I’m just glad to be back on earth” Keith leans back into his chair, letting his palms fall to his thighs and subconsciously rubbing them on the rough fabric. 

“Speaking of that, What brings you?” Pidge asks, tilting her glass of bubbly toward him. 

Lance’s ears perk. He looks up from his dish, eyes following each speaker as the discussion continues. 

“I have a meeting with the Blade a week from today so I figured I’d stick around till then” 

Hunk chimes in “Are you staying close by?” 

“Well, I’m still looking for a hotel” 

Lance froze. A horrible idea crept into his head and before he had time to lock it in a cage a throw away the key the words were already slipping off his tongue. 

Don’t say it. 

“Stay with me!” He offers, lightly hitting Keith’s bicep with the back of his hand. 

Aw, Quiznak.

“Huh?” Keith’s attention turns to him. Brows furrowed, eyes thick with confusion. 

Stop talking, Lance. 

“Stay at my place! I have a big empty house. Why pay for a hotel when you can stay at Casa del Lance?” He shimmied his shoulders when he said it. God, he’s such an imbecile. 

Keith is taken aback, mouth falling agape as he stares at the wide grin on Lance’s face.

“Are you sure, Lance?” He finally asks. 

No. 

“Yes!” He exclaims, gripping Keith’s shoulders and shaking them aggressively. 

That’s how he got here. Pure idioticty. He tugged at his tie, regret settling deep within his chest making his stomach do summersaults. I mean, Really. What was he thinking? Why was he doing this? Was he trying to live out some twisted fantasy that him and Keith were endgame? That him and Keith were in love and making purple two to three times a day? He knew this would only hurt, In a week that beautiful man sitting in the passenger seat of his car would be on a spaceship wormholing across the galaxy and Lance would be alone. Again. So why was he still doing this? 

He turned right on to the long narrow road that leads up to his vineyard. Lance peeks over at Keith who is staring out the window, admiring the mountainous terrain of these California valleys. His eyes shining with excitement. He’s traveled across the galaxy but to Keith nothing is more magnificent than the calmness of the country. It reminds him of that wooden house in Nebraska he grew up in. 

The music fades out as Lance rolls down the volume knob, catching Keith’s attention. He shifts, angling his knees back toward the dashboard. 

Lance clears his throat, grip on the steering wheel tightening “Okay, living with me means you have to do me for a week” 

Keith smirks, crossing his arms over his chest, letting his head knock back against the leather seats of Lance’s Jeep. “And what exactly classifies as ‘doing Lance’ cause I think we have two very different ideas” 

He scoffs, pushing away the flustered smile creeping onto his face. “When did you get such a dirty mind?”

“I hung out with you for a majority of my young adult life, are you really that surprised?” Keith says matter-a-factly, raising a fuzzy eyebrow. 

“Ahh, I taught you well,” Lance nods, clearly content with corrupting his old friend. 

“Shut up” Keith rolls his tired eyes, 

“Anyway, You have to do me stuff, ya know? Like help around the house, water the plants, cook. Mundane, adult, people things.” Lance explains, pulling onto the gravel driveway lined with high standing italian cypress trees and in ground solar pathway lights.

Keith is silent, too hypnotized by the scenery to formulate a response. 

Lance hits the brakes as they reach the front of his spanish style farmhouse. It’s painted a pale yellow with the signature terracotta roof. It’s wide, the size of a football field. There’s an off white tarp hanging over the far right side of the home, due to recent renovations, behind it is a vineyard that stretches for roughly two acres, running up the curves of the nearby mountain. It’s far from the simple life Keith imagined for him. 

Lance shifts the car into park, pushing in the circular ‘off’ button, unbuckling his belt and scooping up the keys from the cup holder. He hops out of the driver’s seat, letting the door swing close with a thud. Keith follows suit, grabbing his duffel from the back seat. They met at the bow of the vehicle. Lance locks it a few more times than necessary, making a little tune out of beeps. He looks to Keith, brows shooting up, cerulean eyes bright with enthusiasm. “Oh! And you have to do bedtime yoga with me!” 

“I’ll pass” Keith strolls past him, heading down a stone path that leads to beige double doors. 

“It’s required” Lance calls from a couple paces behind him, shuffling through a ring of key fobs. Keith is leaning against a cream colored column, the strap of his bag slung over his shoulders, hands buried in the pockets of his dress pants. 

“I’m not doing it.”

As Lance reaches him singling out a Rectangle fob. Taking it between his thumb and index finger, letting the others dangle down off the key ring. His lips turn up in a malicious grin. 

“Okay then, you can sleep in the stable” His arm shoots to the right. 

Keith tips forward, peering past the column to an oak wooden building with a shed attached to it.

“Lance” Keith groans, eyes falling shut as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Lance holds the fob to a black metal pad on the door and it unlocks with a click. He pushes it open, striding through the foyer, ripping off his jacket and throwing it on the U-shape couch sitting in the center of the living room. Keith rushes in after him, closing the front door in the process. Standing in the foyer, arms crossed over his chest. 

Lance sighs, turning back to Keith as he undoes the laces of his Oxfords. “Do yoga or sleep In horse shit” 

“Horse shit, it is” he does a one-eighty stomping to the entrance. 

“Keith! Come on!” Lance begs, chucking a shoe at the front door to keep Keith from leaving. 

He whips his head around. Anger twisting his expression in the same ways Lance remembers “Lance. You can’t invite people to stay with you and then force them to do things they don’t want to do” he barks. 

“Sure I can, that’s what I’m doing.. right now” Lance smiles, he can’t help it. He loves how Keith looks when he’s angry. 

“Whatever, then I’ll just stay at a hotel” Keith grips the metal handle and begins to tug 

“I haven’t seen you in three years can you blame me for wanting to be with you? To bond? Jesus, Keith!” He’s yelling, forcing fingers through his gelled hair. Frustration building in his chest causing tears to form at the rim of his eyes. He blinks them back before Keith can notice. 

The black haired man throws his hands up in defeat. “Fine!” He pauses, facing Lance with a sigh. 

“Fuck sake, I’ll do yoga with you”

Lance does his best to suppress his smirk as he gathers the discarded pieces of his fancy suit. 

“Good, Go change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! New chapters coming soon!


End file.
